The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing an eyeglass lens.
There has been suggested an apparatus for facetting an edge corner of an eyeglass lens, which has been finished, to be attached to a rimless frame such as a two-points frame and a Nylor frame (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,460 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-126983). In such an apparatus, there are a need for an increase in efficiency of a series of processing works and particularly a need for an increase in efficiency of a processing condition setting work.